Waste receptacles, especially large commercial receptacles, may have limited mobility, which complicates repositioning and cleaning around such receptacles. Typically, such large receptacles must be lifted or slid for cleaning, or are mounted to a wall or pole such that they can be suspended from the floor during cleaning. Mobile waste receptacles having a plurality of casters on which the receptacle rests upon are known; however, such receptacles may not be suitable for commercial or public uses in which it is desired to limit access to the mobile configuration of the receptacle (i.e., to prevent unintended movement of the receptacle).